


A Better Life

by Tshilaba



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tshilaba/pseuds/Tshilaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A parent's greatest wish is for their child to have a better life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Better Life

Robin rocked the child gently in her arms as she paced around the nursery. It was strange coming back to this after leaving her daughter almost right after her birth. But, somehow, she felt it was better this way. She wanted to be in her children's lives this time, to make it better for them. She set the infant down in the cradle, kissing her forehead softly. “I promise I'll do it right this time,” she murmured quietly. There was a light kick in her stomach and she touched the spot gently. “For both of you.” She stood up. “What has you up so late, Lucina?”

 

“Mother...” The young woman in the doorway faltered. “I didn't realize you had noticed...”

 

She turned and smiled at her daughter. “We fought side by side. Don't you think I'd know my own daughter's footsteps by now?”

 

“Mother,” Lucina said again, before she sighed. “I'm not your daughter. Not in this time, at least.”

 

Robin shook her head gently. “You'll always be my daughter, no matter what time you hail from.” She looked at her adult daughter. “Morgan will be born soon. Surely you could wait that long?”

 

“How did you--”

 

“I told you. I know my daughter. I know what goes through her head. And I know she doesn't always say it for fear she'll hurt someone's feelings.”

 

“Father...and Morgan...”

 

“They'll miss you, you know,” Robin said gently, crossing the room to take her daughter's hands in her own. “I will as well.”

 

“Mother, I...”

 

“It's all right. I understand why you feel like you must,” Robin murmured, cupping her face in her hands. She wiped a stray tear away with her thumb before brushing her daughter's bangs away and kissing her forehead. “My love will always go with you.”

 

“She'll have a better life.”

 

“She will,” Robin agreed. “I promise you that.”

 

“Thank you, Mother. I think...I think that's the best birthday present I could receive.”

 

“Will you at least allow me one last hug before you leave?” She almost squeaked in her daughter's firm embrace, but she hugged her back before the young woman pulled away.

 

“Farewell, Mother. And thank you, for everything.”

 

“Farewell, Lucina. Take care. I'd ask you to visit, but somehow I know you won't. So just be safe.”

 

“I will, Mother. I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

Lucina squeezed her mother's hand once in farewell and gave her a small smile before turning to leave.

 

Robin walked to the window to watch her daughter leave the castle grounds for the last time. Leaning on the window sill, she sniffed and wiped her eyes. “I'm glad she didn't see me cry,” she said quietly, watching the figure of her daughter slip out the hole in the wall that had never been fixed. “I would have sullied her birthday a second time...”

 


End file.
